


The Patient

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's patience is tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - original [link](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/175677.html) (f-locked LJ).

Being forced to babysit Gene through a fierce case of man-flu is, Sam decides, a special kind of hell. 

True to form Gene uses the opportunity to treat Sam like his personal slave. When Sam refuses to fetch one more stupid thing for him, after hours of running up and down, Gene pouts like a spoilt child and coughs pointedly. Sam is fast running out of sympathy for him.

Nevertheless Gene needs to eat something, so Sam patiently prepares him some vegetable soup. The fuss Gene kicks up over even that – “S’not proper food!” – makes Sam want to strangle him.


End file.
